Best Of Peel Vol 6
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 6 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990 *Another in a series of early 90s Peel compilations courtesy of Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. *Session featured: :Terminal Cheesecake, one and only session. Recorded 1990-04-20, first TX 04 June 1990. No known commercial release. Tracklisting :(JP: 'If you were listening to last night's thrill-packed programme, you'll have heard me mention a package that arrived through the mail from Unsane in New York, and here's another one. Obviously we're becoming pen pals, and I quite like that.') *Tinklers: 'Hokey Pokey (LP-Casserole)' (Shimmy Disc) 31 May 1990 *Pussy Galore: 'Mono! Man (LP-Historia De La Musica Rock)' (Rough Trade) 31 May 1990 *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: 'The Past Sure Is Tense (LP-Ice Cream For Crow)' (Virgin) 31 May 1990 *Terminal Cheesecake: 'Pony Boy' (Peel Session) 04 June 1990 :(JP: 'My enjoyment of that this afternoon was rather spoiled by a lot of low-flying aircraft over the house. Why this still goes on, I simply don't know, unless they imagine the citizens opposed to the Poll Tax are getting up an air force. As far as I know, they're not.') *Cop Shoot Cop: 'Lo. Com. Denom. (CD-Consumer Revolt)' (Circuit) 04 June 1990 *Terminal Cheesecake: 'Blowhound' (Peel Session) 04 June 1990 *''(John admits the previous week's shows were pre-recorded to allow him a holiday. Not much of one, seeing as he had flu, did his shoulder in and had his car broken into.)'' *Losers: 'Faith And The Future (flexi disc-The Great School Dinner Debate)' (Floppy) 04 June 1990 *Terminal Cheesecake: 'Stinky Beads' (Peel Session) 04 June 1990 :(JP: 'There's been a lot of conjecture, as you may have seen in the papers, as to exactly why Mikhail Gorbachev went to Minneapolis St. Paul. I think it was to complete his collection of Amphetamine Reptile Halo Of Flies singles.') A more plausible explanantion for the visit can be found here. *Halo Of Flies: 'Rubber Room (LP-Singles Going Nowhere)' (Amphetamine Reptile) 04 June 1990 *Terminal Cheesecake: 'Inbreds 80' (Peel Session) 04 June 1990 *Monster Truck 005: 'It Comes To This (split 7" with Thomas Jefferson Slave Apartments)' (Datapanik) 05 June 1990 *Shamen: 'Ultimate Irony (Compilation LP-Justice Is Our Conviction)' (State Injustice) 05 June 1990 *''(Peel plays with a toy cow and promises a copy of the Tinklers LP to a listener. Kind of.)'' *Tinklers: 'The Future, Dinosaurs Are Better (Compilation CD-What Else Do You Do?: A Compilation Of Quiet Music)' (Shimmy Disc) 05 June 1990 *Nerve Rack: 'Scratching (LP-Gnaw)' (Meantime) 06 June 1990 *Pale Face: 'Burn & Rob (Compilation CD-What Else Do You Do?: A Compilation Of Quiet Music)' (Shimmy Disc) 06 June 1990 *Wedding Present: 'Don't Dictate (Compilation LP-Airspace II)' (Breaking Down) Penetration cover. 06 June 1990 *Plez: 'Can't Stop (12")' (Loaded) 06 June 1990 *Wonderama: 'Everyday Should Be My Birthday (7")' (Ajax) 06 June 1990 *Unholy Swill: 'Tapeworm In My Head (7")' (Noiseville) 06 June 1990 *Tinklers: 'Mom Cooks Inside, Dad Cooks Outside (LP-Casserole)' (Shimmy Disc) 06 June 1990 *Compton's Most Wanted: 'One Time Gaffled Em Up (LP-It's A Compton Thang)' (Orpheus) 06 June 1990 *Heart Throbs: Dreamtime (12") One Little Indian 39 TP 12 07 June 1990 *Monster Truck 005: 'Piece Of Work (split 7" with Thomas Jefferson Slave Apartments)' (Datapanik) 07 June 1990 *Barmy Army: 'Sharp As A Needle (LP-The English Disease)' (On-U Sound) 07 June 1990 *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: 'By The Time I Get To Phoenix (LP-Kicking Against The Pricks)' (Mute) 07 June 1990 File ;Name *best of peel vol 6 (with introductions) ;Length *01:30:23 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1990 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape